


Delusi di Bawah Realita

by dipeletjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Nordics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipeletjihoon/pseuds/dipeletjihoon
Summary: Siapa yang percaya dengan eksistensi manusia setengah dewa? Jihoon cukup dewasa dan rasional akan hal itu. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Thor, putra dari Odin si Penguasa Sembilan Dunia.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Delusi di Bawah Realita

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @loveswooz
> 
> Person A is demigod and person B is an artist! dan ketemu di waktu yang gak terduga. Terserah demigod anak siapa dan artist bidang apa
> 
> #writuuurchallenge day 4

"Arghh … Anjing!!" itu Jihoon dan umpatannya yang kesepuluh malam ini. Jika sebelumnya tangannya yang ceroboh serta dirinya yang tidak fokus, kali ini umpatan itu keluar karena listrik studionya tiba-tiba mati. Tentu saja  _ dark room  _ tempat dirinya mengurung diri sejak tadi siang turut kehilangan saya. Proses pencucian filmnya lagi-lagi tertunda.

Jihoon dengan susah payah meraih udara kosong demi bisa keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia merogoh ponselnya untuk melihat sudah berapa lama dirinya mengurung diri di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kwon Soonyoung kemana sih?! Gue ditinggal sendirian lagi?" Jihoon bermonolog dengan wajah masam. Teman satu studio yang seharusnya turut membantunya mempersiapkan pameran hasil jepretan dari kamera analog kesayangan Jihoon itu menghilang entah kemana.

Jam pada ponsel digitalnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jihoon berjalan keluar dari studionya demi untuk mengejar cahaya bulan—daripada terkurung di dalam studionya yang gelap gulita—lalu duduk di anak tangga ketiga seperti orang bodoh—karena dirinya terus memaki Soonyoung yang tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya. Racauan penuh makian Jihoon itu terus bertahan hingga suara dentuman keras membuatnya terlompat di tempat.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah suara yang tidak jauh dari studionya. Kalau akal sehat Jihoon bekerja, seharusnya opsi untuk kembali masuk ke studio atau pulang ke apartemen adalah opsi terbaik untuk menghindari masalah—mengingat Jihoon yang sangat anti dengan masalah yang bukan urusannya—, namun malam itu rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba membuncah, seolah-olah cahaya bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terlampau terang memiliki daya dan partisipasi atas hal tersebut.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Ji. Jangan aneh-aneh. Masalah hidup lo udah banyak. Jangan nambah lagi. Ini bukan  _ buffet all you can eat. _ "

Jihoon berjalan dengan pelan menuju area tanah lapang di dekat studionya—ya, pada akhirnya akal sehat dan rasa penasarannya tidak kompak dan Jihoon mendekati sumber masalah tanpa berjalan mundur.

Setelah kakinya menyusuri ilalang-ilalang tinggi itu, Jihoon menemukan seseorang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Pakaiannya aneh, sekujur tubuhnya kotor dan luka. Jihoon tidak tahu orang aneh macam apa yang sedikit gosong-gosong—karena ada bau gosong dan sedikit asap dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut—itu lakukan di tengah ilalang. "Halo, permisi. Mas? Lo gak papa nih?" Jihoon menoel laki-laki itu dengan ranting pohon. Ia berdiri agak jauh karena takut tiba-tiba sosok aneh itu terbangun dan menyerangnya.

"Mas? Halo? Aduh lo gak mati kan? Mas?" Berkali-kali Jihoon memanggil laki-laki itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Ketika Jihoon sibuk memutar otaknya, ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Soonyoung dari kejauhan—juga suara Wonwoo, pacar Soonyoung. Jihoon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak, "Nyong! Won! Ooi kesini!! Bantuin gue!!"

"Hah?? Dimana lo??"

"Di alang-alang!! Buruan!!"

"Ah elah, aneh-aneh banget lo main di alang-alang. Kalau stress tau tempat dong." Soonyoung menggerutu, diikuti oleh kekehan Wonwoo.

"Buruan!!!"

"Sabar  _ nyet,  _ ini jalan. Nih, nih, gue udah deket. Kena—AAA, LO BUNUH ANAK SIAPA?!" Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung. "DIEM!"

"Siapa itu, Ji?" Wonwoo yang baru saja tiba ikut terkejut melihat sosok aneh yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di tengah tanah lapang yang penuh oleh alang-alang itu.

"Gak tau, tadi mati lampu terus gue denger suara benda jatuh gede banget. Gue samperin. Ternyata ada mas-mas  _ cosplay  _ bau gosong pingsan." Jihoon menjelaskan sekenanya.

"Mati lampu? Tapi lampu komplek nyala-nyala aja tuh Ji?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pasalnya dirinya dan Soonyoung memang bertemu di minimarket ketika Soonyoung tengah membeli cemilan, kemudian berjalan bersama kembali ke studio foto Jihoon.

"Sumpah? Tadi mati lampu. Seriusan."

"Yaudah sih, paling emang mati sementara, Ji." Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung—lagi. "Terus film gue gimana,  _ geblek _ !"

"Paling gak papa Ji, kan ruangannya tetep gelap. Mendingan lo mikir ini mas-mas tukang  _ cosplay  _ mau lo apain? Dibiarin aja? Ih, tapi kalau dia jadi mayat terus lo ditangkep polisi gimana? Apa kita kubur aja diem-diem?"

"Soonyoung jangan gitu!" ucap Wonwoo atas perkataan Soonyoung. Laki-laki tinggi itu kini berjongkok, memastikan sosok aneh tadi masih bernapas. "Dia masih napas sih sekarang."

"Yaudah, ayo bawa ke studio."

"Yaudah …."

Ketiganya masih saling diam dan bertatapan. "Bantuin bawa, bego!" ucap Jihoon jengkel. Pasangan itu terkekeh, keduanya kemudian membawa tubuh laki-laki aneh tadi ke studio Jihoon, lalu membaringkannya di atas sofa ruang depan.

"Kok ada sih orang segede ini?! Makannya apa anjir." Jihoon menggerutu dengan napas terengah-engah. Ternyata membawa sosok aneh dari tengah tanah lapang hingga ke studio memakan banyak energi.

"Lo-nya aja yang kecil Ji." Satu tendangan mendarat sempurna di belakang kaki Soonyoung hingga sahabatnya itu jatuh dengan posisi bersujud. "Sekali lagi lo bilang gue kecil, gue jadiin lo sarapan macan di kebun binatang!"

"Aduh, bercanda doang elah!"

"Ini lo mau biarin dia gini aja sampe bangun Ji?" Wonwoo kali ini bertanya. Ada jeda sedikit bagi Jihoon yang tengah memutar otaknya.

"Gue nginep sih rencananya. Jadi kayaknya iya deh. Kalian mau nginep apa balik?" jawab Jihoon akhirnya. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo bertatapan sebelum menjawab, "Nginep deh Ji. Takut kenapa-kenapa. Utang bakso lo kemarin kan belum lunas."

"Gue mau makasih, jatohnya kok sebel ya sama lo, Nyong."

Soonyoung terkekeh.

Setelahnya ketiga sekawan itu membersihkan diri dan masuk ke ruangan lain yang memang dikhususkan untuk tidur jika Jihoon maupun Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menginap. Jihoon tidak langsung tertidur karena pikirannya sibuk mempertanyakan siapa sosok aneh yang ia tolong tersebut hingga kesadarannya menyerah terhadap rasa kantuk dan terlelap menyusul Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

  * ••



Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya ketika Jihoon selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang bangun tidur, dirinya sudah terlebih dulu membuka mata dan berusaha memproses keadaan. Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam dan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Jihoon bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian mencuci wajahnya, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jihoon mengintip ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati ia berjalan menuju ke ruang depan—sungguh jika ditanya kenapa Jihoon mengendap-endap, Jihoon juga tidak tahu.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui sosok aneh itu sudah tidak ada di tempat. Jihoon berjalan cepat mendekat ke arah sofa, lalu mengintip ke belakang sofa dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. 

_ Aneh, dimana orang itu? _

Batin Jihoon penuh tanda tanya. Begitu dirinya berbalik, Jihoon mendapati laki-laki aneh yang ia tolong semalam tengah berdiri di sana, siap menyerang Jihoon.

"AAAAA!!!" Jihoon berteriak karena kaget dan takut.

“AAAA!!!!" Laki-laki aneh itu ikut berteriak karena Jihoon berteriak.

"JIHOON, LO GAK PA—AAAAAA!!!!" Soonyoung ikut berteriak karena melihat sosok aneh dan tinggi itu.

"GUE TELEPON POLISI!!!" Wonwoo sudah bersiap melakukan panggilan darurat saking terkejutnya.

"JANGAN!!" Cegah Jihoon

"Hah?!" Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berseru bersamaan.

"Lo siapa!!" Kali ini Jihoon menunjuk laki-laki aneh itu dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Dasar anak-anak manusia tidak tahu diri!!" 

"Dih, orang aneh. Lo siapa ngaku cepet atau gue laporin gue ke polisi!!" Soonyoung berseru sambil menunjuk laki-laki aneh itu.

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras dengan angkuh. "Hahahaha!! Gue Kim Mingyu manusia setengah dewa, anak dari Thor, putra dari Odin si Penguasa Sembilan Dunia." ujar laki-laki aneh yang mengaku sebagai manusia setengah dewa bernama Mingyu.

"Sayang, kayaknya aku harus telepon RSJ deh daripada kantor polisi." Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung heran.

"Setuju." Jihoon dan Soonyoung menyahut bersamaan.

"Penghinaan!!" Mingyu tidak terima.

"Orang aneh diem! Mana ada manusia setengah dewa?! Lo kira gue anak kecil yang percaya sama dongeng!" Jihoon membalas dengan ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gue beneran manusia setengah dewa! Gue anak dari Thor, putra dari O—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Gue gak kepo sama silsilah keluarga lo. Lo kayaknya mabuk terus belom sadar ya? Minum berapa botol mas?" Jihoon memotong kalimat Mingyu yang mengulang identitas dirinya. Mingyu naik pitam, ia menghela napasnya kasar kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ngapain lo?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Gue mau manggil  _ Mjolnir _ ." Ucap Mingyu masih dengan nada angkuhnya. Laki-laki itu tentu sudah membayangkan tiga manusia yang mengatainya gila akan bersujud memohon ampun setelah melihat seberapa hebat dirinya sebagai keturunan dewa.

Satu menit Mingyu berdiri dengan satu tangan terangkat, sesuatu yang dia sebut dengan  _ Mjolnir  _ itu tidak kunjung muncul. Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu keheranan. "Mana si mijo, mijo itu? Lama banget  _ otw _ -nya." Jihoon berkomentar dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bentar, dia suka telat emangan. Dan namanya  _ Mjolnir.  _ Bukan Mijo." Mingyu kembali mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, kali ini sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kasihan deh, kayaknya dia halu.  _ Mjolnir  _ pacar lo ya? Lo putus kan pasti makanya lo mabuk-mabuk sampai teler, mana pakai kostum  _ cosplay. _ " Soonyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi konyol—bagi ketiga manusia itu—tidak membuahkan hasil.

" _ Mjolnir  _ bukan pacar gue! Dia palu yang dibuat sama Brokk dan Eiti! Dan  _ cosplay _ ?! Apaan itu!"

"Wah … sinting."

"Sinting?! Kalian menghina gue?! Kalian bakalan kena akibatnya karena ngehina gue—" kalimat Mingyu berhenti karena perutnya bergemuruh hebat. Cukup keras hingga membuat tiga manusia yang tengah berusaha ia yakinkan itu terkejut.

"Wow, Mas Mingyu kayaknya lo laper deh? Sarapan aja dulu sama kita. Mungkin abis itu lo waras. Suka bubur ayam gak?" Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menawarkan sarapan dengan wajah mengasihani. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Lo bakalan bener-bener gue—" sekali lagi perut Mingyu melolong minta diisi.

"Mas Mingyu, makan aja sama kita ya gak papa. Kalau gak suka bubur, pecel deh pecel. Atau mau soto? Lapangan komplek banyak jualan makanan kok." Wonwoo kini ganti bersuara. Pundak Mingyu melemas, mungkin saja makan bisa membuatnya bisa membuktikan bahwa dia adalah manusia setengah dewa. Semoga kekuatannya hanya hilang karena lapar. Semoga

  * ••



"Badan lo gede banget, tapi si Wonwoo juga tinggi. Pakai aja. Semoga muat." Jihoon meletakkan sebuah  _ paper bag _ di depan Mingyu, kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengemasi keperluan kuliahnya hari ini. "Gue ada kelas, jadi lo diem aja di rumah. Jangan aneh-aneh. Stok mie di laci bawah, di kulkas ada air dingin kalo lo mau. Tapi di  _ refill  _ ya, dispenser gue rusak soalnya." Di tuan rumah berseru dari dalam kamar lagi. Mingyu yang hanya diam di ruang tengah menatap  _ paper bag  _ itu dengan wajah sendu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena kecewa. 

Setelah makan tiga mangkuk bubur ayam, kekuatan Mingyu tidak kembali. Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Jihoon merasa kasihan, kemudian Jihoon sebagai orang yang pertama kali menemukan Mingyu dengan sukarela mau menampung laki-laki malang tersebut. Katanya, setidaknya hingga kewarasannya kembali.

"Ngapain lo melas-melas gitu." Komentar Jihoon melihat Mingyu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mingyu menggeleng, "Kalau gue ngomong, nanti gue ledekin gue gila."

Jihoon terkekeh, "Ya emang. Gue ngampus dulu ya! Titip apartemen gue, jangan diberantakin."

Setelahnya Jihoon berangkat, Mingyu segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia kemudian berdiri di balkon apartemen Jihoon sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Berusaha memanggil _ Mjolnir  _ yang akan menjadi bukti konkrit atas identitasnya sebagai manusia dewa. Sayangnya, seribu kali Mingyu mencoba, palu sakti miliknya itu tidak kunjung muncul. Bahkan hingga hari dan minggu berganti.

Perlahan-lahan, Mingyu yang sudah terjebak di  _ Midgard— _ Mingyu menyebut dunia manusia sebagai  _ Midgard _ dan dia berasal dari  _ Asgard— _ lambat laun mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, terutama dengan jadwal konstan Jihoon. Mulai dari bangun pukul delapan pagi, sarapan, kemudian melihat Jihoon pergi ke kampus—lalu dia akan berdiri berjam-jam di balkon—dan menyambut Jihoon yang baru pulang dari kampus, kemudian pergi ke studio Jihoon dan menemani laki-laki itu mempersiapkan pamerannya. Di studio Mingyu juga bisa bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Hal yang Mingyu pelajari tentang Jihoon adalah, laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu sebatang kara. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu, dia adalah seorang seniman yang bergelut dalam bidang tangkap gambar dan alat perang favoritnya adalah sebuah kamera analog merk Leica. Peninggalan ayahnya. Jihoon berkuliah di jurusan fotografi, dan ia suka bermusik. Makannya lahap, dan makanan favoritnya adalah nasi uduk. Terutama yang dijual oleh ibu-ibu paruh baya di tenda depan apartemennya.

Mingyu juga tahu, dibalik sifat usil dan menyebalkan Jihoon—terutama ketika ia mengejek dirinya sebagai orang delusional—, Jihoon adalah sosok baik hati dan suka menolong tanpa pamrih, juga pekerja keras. Mingyu sering ikut menginap di studio Jihoon dan teebangun di tengah malam, mendapati laki-laki itu masih sibuk mencuci film di  _ dark room  _ maupun mengedit hasil jepretannya menggunakan komputer.

Malam itu, Mingyu terbangun karena suara petir. Memang sejak sore tadi hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, mengakibatkan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tidak pergi ke studio. Meninggalkan Jihoon dan Mingyu di sana. Sebenarnya, Mingyu tidak hanya terbangun karena suara petir, tetapi juga karena suara benda-benda yang berjatuhan.

Perlahan-lahan, Mingyu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu pergi ke luar dari kamar. Gelap. Lampu kamar ruangan tempatnya tidur memang selalu dimatikan ketika tidur, tapi tidak dengan ruang kerja Jihoon. "Ji, lo dimana sih. Kok gelap-gelapan."

Kilat terang dan suara petir yang menggelegar kembali menyapa malam yang tengah diguyur hujan deras itu. Cahaya kilat yang menerobos masuk dari sela gorden membuat Mingyu yakin ruang kerja Jihoon kosong dan berantakan. "Ji??" Mingyu masuk ke sana, mencoba mencari sosok tersebut.

"Ming …." 

Suara lirih Jihoon terdengar dari kolong meja kerjanya. Mingyu berjongkok di sana, mendapati Jihoon tengah meringkuk sambil menutup telinganya. "Lo ngapain?"

Kilat dan petir kembali menyapa. Jihoon menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mingyu diam beberapa saat melihat temannya yang selalu terlihat optimis dan pemberani itu. Meringkuk di bawah meja, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan mata yang ditutup rapat.

_ Ah …. _

Mingyu terkekeh, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, jangan takut. Petir gak bakalan nyamber orang baik kok."

"Apaan sih! Gue bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibujuk kaya gitu ya!!" Jihoon mendelik tidak terima, merasa diremehkan. Ia kemudian merangkak keluar dari bawah kolong meja. Rencananya sih, mau berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan sok kuat dan berani. Tapi petir sudah terlebih dahulu membuatnya melompat dan berjongkok di tempat sambil menutup telinganya. Lagi. Jihoon menggerutu.

Mingyu terkekeh, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Jihoon dan menggantinya dengan tangannya. “Udah, lo gak usah takut Ji. Nih, gue tutupin. Mending sekarang lo tidur aja. Pasti besok udah cerah.”

Jihoon diam, ia melirik Mingyu yang turut berjongkok di belakangnya. “Mana bisa. Ujannya deres. Pasti ada petir lagi. Gue gak bakalan bisa tidur, Ming.”

“Bisa, pasti bisa. Ayo, gue yang nutupin telinga lo. Pasti capek juga kan lo begadang mulu.”

Jihoon menghela napasnya. Bahunya melemas. Benar kata Mingyu, tenggat pameran yang semakin dekat membuatnya terus menyibukkan diri dengan duduk di depan laptop atau berada di dalam  _ dark room  _ seharian. Jihoon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel pada kedua sisi kepala Jihoon.

“Ini tidurnya gimana deh?”

“Baringan biasa aja. Lo madep sana, biar gak deg-degan liatin gue.” Gurauan Mingyu disambut dengan sikut Jihoon. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu terkekeh sambil mengaduh. Keduanya kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi aneh. Namun yang lebih aneh adalah Jihoon merasa nyaman dengan kondisi itu, bahkan tanpa sadar kesadarannya sudah berkelana di alam mimpi ketika gemuruh petir masih sesekali memeriahkan malam itu.

  * ••



Jika ada yang mengatakan setelah gelap terbitlah terang, maka sama halnya dengan pagi itu. Setelah hujan deras, udara pagi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya menyambut. Sisa-sisa hujan masih membekas, basah disana-sini, genangan air di tepi jalan dan di depan pekarangan rumah, dedaunan pohon dan bunga di pelataran studio yang basah serta riak air dari saluran pembuangan seolah-olah menjadi melodi pagi yang menenangkan.

Jihoon lagi-lagi terbangun lebih pagi. Tangan Mingyu masih berada di sana, menutup telinganya untuk menghalau suara petir yang begitu ia takuti sejak dulu. Perlahan Jihoon memindahkan kedua tangan besar Mingyu lalu mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, mencuci wajahnya dengan keran di depan studio lalu berjalan cepat ke depan kompleks untuk membeli bubur ayam.  _ Reward  _ untuk Mingyu yang sudah membantunya terlelap semalam. Menemaninya melawan hal paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya—menurut Jihoon.

Sekembalinya dari membeli bubur ayam, Mingyu sudah bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah bantal dan rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana. Jihoon terkekeh melihat laki-laki bongsor itu duduk terdiam di ruang depan, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. “Dari mana?” tanya Mingyu setelah nyawanya terkumpul. 

“Beli bubur, makasih ya udah nutupin telinga gue semalem. Hahaha.” Jihoon tertawa. Mingyu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan menguap sangat lebar. Jihoon kini duduk di sisi lain sofa, mengeluarkan satu bungkus sterofoam dari dalam kantong plastik lalu memberikannya kepada Mingyu. Baru setelahnya ia mengambil miliknya. Keduanya menyantap sarapan masing-masing dalam diam.

Setelah sarapan mereka habis, Jihoon mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di ruang kerja dan kembali ke ruang depan. Mingyu masih disana. Duduk tanpa melakukan apapun—Jihoon selalu menyimpulkan Mingyu tengah meratapi nasibnya. “Ming, ke swalayan yuk. Belanja. Sekalian balik. Si Wonwoo sama Soonyoung gak bakalan kesini pagi-pagi.”

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengunci pintu studio, keduanya berjalan beriringan di tepi jalanan kompleks. Sebenarnya apartemen Jihoon dan studionya tidak begitu jauh, sehingga laki-laki itu lebih sering berjalan daripada naik kendaraan umum dengan dalih menghemat uang. Mingyu pun tidak masalah dengan hal itu dan menikmati setiap momen yang ia habiskan selama berjalan bersama Jihoon. Banyak cerita yang saling mereka tumpahkan. Sebenarnya dari situ pula Mingyu tahu banyak tentang Jihoon ketika ia sendiri lebih memilih mendengarkan. Toh Jihoon tidak akan percaya dengan kisah hidupnya yang dipenuhi oleh petualangan di sembilan dunia. 

“Mingyu, kalau seumpama kekuatan lo balik. Lo bakalan pergi?” tanya Jihoon siang itu secara tiba-tiba. Keduanya sudah selesai berbelanja, dan masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam es krim stroberi dan vanilla. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap Jihoon heran sebelum menjawab.

“Lo udah percaya kalau gue anaknya Thor, putra dari Odin?” selalu begitu. Mingyu selalu mengulang-ulang identitasnya demi mempertahankan kepercayaan atas asal usul dirinya sendiri. Terlalu kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai manusia setengah dewa terkadang membuat Mingyu takut kalau dirinya gila, atau mungkin saja lupa siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, “Nggak. Gue masih nganggep lo orang halu yang agak sinting. Tenang aja, hahaha.” 

“Manusia kejam.” Mingyu mencibir sebal. Jihoon masih dengan tawanya. Tawa yang mulai terlihat indah dan memikat di mata Mingyu belakangan ini. Mulainya sejak kapan Mingyu tidak tahu.

“Gue cuma mikir aja sih. Kalau lo beneran manusia setengah dewa dan lo pergi ke kampung halaman lo, gue bakalan kesepian dong di apartemen, hahaha.” Jihoon melanjutkan sambil tertawa. Tawa yang menurut Mingyu seolah menyembunyikan rasa kesepian laki-laki itu.

“Kalau kekuatan gue balik, gue bakalan sering-sering mampir ke  _ Midgard _ kok. Di  _ Asgard  _ sana ada jembatan namanya Jembatan  _ Bifrost  _ yang ngehubungin  _ Midgard  _ sama  _ Asgard.  _ Gue cuma harus bilang ke Heimdall aja, sisanya tinggal berangkat.”

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. “Gue sebenernya kepo, kok gue bisa nyasar ke sini tapi kekuatan lo gak balik sih?” Mingyu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. “Ini tuh gara-gara Yoon Jeonghan. Anaknya Loki. Dia iseng banget mantrain gue terus bikin gue kepleset dan jatuh di Jembatan  _ Bifrost  _ pas Heimdall ke kamar mandi.” 

Jihoon tertawa terbahak-bahak, “Hahaha … lawak banget. Bisa gitu ya? Iseng banget si Yoon Jeonghan itu.”

“Iya! Kalau kekuatan gue balik, nanti di  _ Asgard  _ gue bakalan bikin perhitungan sama dia. Gue ajakin duel biar mampus.”

“Lo tuh ya, halunya kaya realistis banget padahal khayal banget itukan cuma legenda. Jangan-jangan lo orang Bandung tapi lupa ingatan. Ih tapi kok nama lo gak ada ya di DPO, aneh banget.” Jihoon kembali menggoda Mingyu.

“Ji!! Gue kan udah bilang gue bukan orang  _ Midgard.  _ Gue orang  _ Asgard,  _ manusia setengah dewa!!”

“Iya, iya,  _ Midgard  _ cabang Bandung. Percaya aja deh biar seneng.”

“Males ah, lo nyebelin.”

Lagi, Jihoon tertawa hingga langkahnya berhenti. Laki-laki itu memegangi perutnya, lalu menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Mingyu masih menatap Jihoon jengkel dari tempatnya berdiri. Jihoon tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mingyu. “Terus kekuatan lo apaan? Lo bilang kan si mijo,mijo itu palu. Lo tukang pukul?”

“ _ Mjolnir.” _ Mingyu mengoreksi.

“Iya deh itu, mijo, mijo.”

“Gue bisa dibilang pejuang. Gue kesatria yang punya tugas buat basmi monster dan titan jahat. Gue juga bertugas melindungi  _ Midgard. _ Gue bisa manggil petir dan  _ Mjolnir  _ itu palu yang bisa gue panggil dan kalau gue lempar bakalan balik ke gue.” Jihoon berdecak seolah-olah kagum. “Udah kayak Thor dari seri The Avengers aja.”

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. “Ya kan mereka bikin cerita berdasarkan buku yang ditulis manusia tentang dewa-dewa.” Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya, “Oh ya, terus kenapa yang ngalahin Thanos malah Iron Man? Yang punya tugas ngebasmi Titan jahat kan lo?” Jihoon bertanya sambil terkekeh, jelas sedang menggoda Mingyu.

Laki-laki bertubuh bongsor itu meniup poninya jengkel. “Males deh kalo lo mulai ngejekin gue.”

“Ih,  _ sorry, sorry.  _ Cuma bercanda, abis lo lucu banget kalo gue godain. Mana kalau cerita kayak asik banget gitu. Tapi maksud gue gak jahat kok, Ming. hahaha.”

“Ya, ya, ya. Percaya, Lee Jihoon manusia paling baik hati sedunia.”

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. “Tuh lo tau gue baik. Buktinya gue mau nampung mas-mas aneh tukang  _ cosplay _ sampe berminggu-minggu.”

“Hm … nanti kalau kekuatan gue baik, gue kasih lo harta melimpah sebagai balas budi deh. Mau emas berapa gunung.” Mingyu membalas dengan malas. Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sepuluh langkah di depan Mingyu. “Lo gak usah kasih gue, Ming! Duit gue masih cukup kok buat sehari-hari. Gini-gini gue kan fotografi terkenal. Lo kasih aja emas-emas itu ke mereka yang butuh. Banyak yang lebih butuh, banyak yang masih kelaparan di bumi. Lo kan penjaga bumi.”

“Tapi itu bukan kerjaan gue. Itu tugasnya dewa— “

“Balapan lari. Yang kalah cuci baju seminggu!” Jihoon memotong kalimat Mingyu dan mencuri start. Mingyu terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan berlari mengejar Jihoon.

“Tungguin gue!!”

  * ••



“Ji, lo udah gak ada stok deterjen baju?” Mingyu mengintip dari ruang cuci baju apartemen Jihoon. Si pemilik apartemen sekaligus pemenang lomba lari siang itu tengah menikmati potongan buah apel di ruang tengah kemudian menengok kebelakang. “Udah abis? Gak ada stok sih.”

Mingyu keluar dari sana, “Yaudah gue beli sini.”

“Eh, gak usah. Nanti lo nyasar lagi kayak kemarin. Gue aja sini. Lo siramin taneman gue di balkon aja.”

“Oke … ati-ati di jalan.”

Setelah Jihoon meninggalkan apartemen dan menyisakan dirinya sendirian, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu buru-buru mencari gembor merah yang biasa Jihoon simpan di atas rek sepatu. Mingyu kemudian mengisi gembor itu hingga penuh dan mulai menyirami tanaman sukulen kesayangan Jihoon sambil menyiulkan lagu yang sering diputar oleh Jihoon baik di apartemen maupun di studio fotonya. 

Selesai menyiram tanaman milik Jihoon. Mingyu kembali mencoba memanggil  _ Mjolnir _ . Ia memejamkan matanya, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil merapal doa. Berharap Odin mendengar doanya yang terdampar di dunia manusia akibat ulah iseng dari keturunan Loki.

_ Odin, please dengerin gue. Atau siapapun, Heimdall? Gue kejebak di Midgard udah berminggu-minggu masa kalian gak nyariin gue sih ya ampun!! _

Nihil.

Tidak ada bisikan dari Odin maupun Heimdall. Mingyu menghela napasnya pasrah, mungkin saja sekarang Jeonghan sedang menikmati ketidakhadirannya di  _ Asgard  _ sana. Atau malah jangan-jangan Jeonghan sedang berkamuflase menyerupai dirinya dan berjalan dengan bebas keluar masuk  _ Asgard,  _ berlagak menuntaskan misinya untuk membasmi mahluk-mahluk jahat.  _ Yoon Jeonghan sialan, beneran bakalan gue jadiin bubur. _

Mingyu membuka matanya kembali, ia menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang singgah di atas pagar teralis balkon apartemen Jihoon. Menatap ke jalanan yang entah kenapa sedikit ramai. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat Jihoon yang tengah berjalan menenteng kantong plastik berisi deterjen. Kedua telinganya disumpal oleh  _ headphone  _ dan matanya sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan yang lain. Sejak terdampar disini, Mingyu selalu terheran-heran dengan bagaimana manusia mampu mengembangkan kemampuan berjalan tanpa melihat seperti itu. Benda pipih yang manusia sebut ponsel sepertinya punya kekuatan magis yang luar biasa—dan ketika Mingyu menyuarakan opininya, Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dari tempat Mingyu berada sekarang, ia bisa melihat anak-anak yang tengah meminta tolong kepada Jihoon untuk mengambilkan bola sepak milik mereka yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Jihoon si manusia paling baik hati sedunia tentu akan suka rela melakukan itu. Toh, hanya mengambilkan bola yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan tidak akan membuat Jihoon miskin. Tapi jika dia tidak melepaskan  _ headphone  _ yang ia gunakan dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, bisa jadi cerita yang berbeda. Dan itu yang tengah Jihoon lakukan. Menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kiri serta tidak menyadari sebuah truk boks tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

“Jihoon!! JIHOON!!” Percuma Mingyu. Dan laki-laki itu tahu, berteriak dari apartemen lantai enam belas kepada seseorang yang telinganya tengah ditutupi dari jarak sejauh itu hanya membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia. Namun, kepanikan Mingyu membuahkan aksi gila dimana rasionalitas tiba-tiba hilang dari pengaturan akal sehat di dalam kepala Mingyu. Laki-laki itu melompat sambil berdoa kekuatannya kembali.

Dalam sekian mili sekon sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai beton di halaman apartemen Jihoon dan porak-poranda lalu merenggang nyawa, Mingyu berusaha membangunkan kekuatannya yang terlalu lama tertidur sambil mengirimkan pesan terakhir untuk sang dewa penguasa sembilan dunia.

_ Odin, kalau gue mati. Salahin Jeonghan. Ayah, maafin Mingyu. Mingyu cuma mau nolongin Jihoon karena dia belum waktunya mati. Jihoon jalan hidupnya masih panjang, dia punya banyak cita-cita yang belum tercapai dan misi kebaikan yang belum terlaksana. _

Suara benda berat bertabrakan serta suara jeritan orang-orang di pinggir jalan menggema. Jihoon yang sudah berpasrah pada yang kuasa—berjongkok dengan konyol di tengah jalan dengan kedua tangan memegang bola sepak serta kantong plastik berisi deterjen yang dikaitkan pada tangannya dan mata terpejam—perlahan membuka matanya setelah suara pecahan kaca selesai menjerit dan berhenti bergerak di atas aspal. 

Mingyu, si orang aneh tidak waras yang selalu berdelusi itu berdiri di depannya. Dengan pakaian seperti selayaknya bagaimana kesatria dalam dongeng anak-anak serta jubah merah yang berkibar. Di tangan kanan Mingyu ada sebuah palu berwarna abu-abu yang berhasil menghentikan mobil boks itu bahkan membuat separuh bodi depan truk tersebut ringsek. 

“Mingyu?”

“Jihoon?! Lo gak papa? Lo luka gak?! Aduh lo tuh tolol banget masa nyebrang gak liat-liat sih!!” Mingyu langsung berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Memastikan laki-laki yang nyaris kehilangan itu tidak terluka barang lecet satu mili. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, “Ming, lo beneran manusia setengah dewa ya ternyata.”

“Kan gue udah bilang ih! Ayo buruan berdiri!!” Mingyu menarik Jihoon agar berdiri, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pakaian dan celana Jihoon agar kotoran dan debu yang menempel jatuh. Jihoon masih terus menatap Mingyu yang sibuk membersihkan baju Jihoon, sesekali menggerutu, bibirnya terus mengerucut sebal. 

Mingyu dalam pakaian armornya, dengan jubah merahnya, dengan rambut hitam yang tiba-tiba panjang, dan dengan palu besar itu terlihat berbeda dari Mingyu yang selama ini ia anggap orang delusional yang mengaku sebagai manusia setengah dewa. “Keren …” Jihoon berbisik tanpa sadar.

“Apanya?? Lo nyaris mati!”

“Walau mas-mas ini lagi tatap-tatapan romantis kayak film India, ayo mas-mas sekalian ikut saya ke Kantor Polisi karena membuat keributan di tengah jalan, bahkan sampai ngerusakin kendaraan orang lain.” Seorang polisi berdehem dan datang menengahi keduanya. Jihoon dan Mingyu hanya bisa meringis. 

Mampus.

  * ••



“Jadi … lo beneran manusia setengah dewa? Anaknya Thor, putra dari Odin si Penguasa Sembilan Dunia?” Jihoon menyilangkan kakinya setelah meletakkan dua kaleng soda di atas meja makan apartemennya setelah urusan di kantor polisi berujung damai itu selesai. Mingyu yang duduk di seberang meja mengangguk. Palu besar berwarna abu-abu itu diletakkan di atas meja begitu saja oleh Mingyu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya, Mingyu mengangguk dengan antusias. “Iya! Iya!! Gue Kim Mingyu, anaknya Thor, putra dari Odin si Penguasa Sembilan Dunia! Sekarang lo percaya kan kalo gue bukan orang gila tukang halu!!”

“Berarti setelah ini lo … pulang ke  _ Asgard? _ ”

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua tanganya yang mengepal di atas meja. “Iya.” balasnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Jihoon yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum tipis, “Oh … yaudah kalau gitu. Ati-ati di—”

“Gue masih bisa tinggal! Seenggaknya sampai Heimdall atau Odin nyariin gue.” Mingyu memotong dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Mungkin karena panik. Jihoon terkejut, namun tersenyum kemudian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Jangan. Lo kan ada tanggung jawab. Katanya mau ngehukum Yoon Jeonghan. Malu-maluin kalau kesatria lalai dari tanggung jawab. Lagian lo kan bisa balik lagi ke sini pakai jembatan be, be, apaan itulah.”

“Jembatan  _ Bifrost. _ ” Mingyu mengoreksi—lagi.

Jihoon terkekeh, “Iya itulah. Susah banget namanya.”

“Tapi Ji, kalau gue balik ke  _ Asgard _ , gue gak tau bakalan bisa balik ke  _ Midgard _ kapan. Bisa aja gue gak bakalan bisa balik dalam sehari dua hari.”

“Yaudah, gue tungguin.”

Mingyu terdiam. “Lo yakin?”

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. “Iya,  _ Asgard  _ kan rumah lo. Disini lo cuma mampir. Kasian rumah sama orang-orang lo kelamaan ditinggal. Nanti pada diisengin Yoon Jeonghan gimana?” Mingyu terkekeh mendengar lelucon Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu begitu tenang. Padahal dia hendak pergi entah hingga kapan. Untuk bisa kembali saja, Mingyu tidak berani menjamin. Namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Jihoon adalah benar, orang-orang di  _ Asgard  _ sana pasti membutuhkannya. Ada banyak musuh yang belum ditaklukan, dan ada sembilan dunia yang harus dijaga keseimbangannya. Ia adalah anak dari Thor, dan tugasnya tentu saja membantu Odin menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Menghindar dari kemungkinan terjadinya  _ Ragnarok. _ Semua bisa binasa jika itu terjadi.

“Lo beneran gak papa gue tinggal?” Mingyu memastikan sekali lagi.

Jihoon mengangguk mantap. “Gue gak sendiri kok. Ada Soonyoung sama Wonwoo. Yah … walau pasti gue kadang bakalan kesepian karena lagi-lagi sendirian di apartemen. Gak ada yang nemenin gue nginep di studio pas Soonyoung sama Wonwoo gak bisa, tapi gue gak papa. Seriusan deh, percaya sama gue. Gue kan manusia paling keren.”

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, “Mau anter gue pulang gak, Ji?”

Jihoon mengangguk. “Mau. Gue mau lihat jembatan, bifo, bifo itu.”

“ _ Bifrost.” _

Jihoon terkekeh.

Keduanya kini pergi ke tanah lapang yang penuh alang-alang di dekat studio Jihoon. Mingyu menatap Jihoon cukup lama. Jihoon masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil mengulas senyum. Mencoba memberi tahu Mingyu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menghubungi Heimdall. Setelah rekannya yang berada di dunia sana menerima panggilan Mingyu, laki-laki itu mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebuah sinar menyilaukan turun dan menimpa Mingyu. Memberi efek pelangi dan gelombang energi yang besar. Jihoon menutup sebagian matanya karena cahaya silau dari Jembatan  _ Bifrost  _ yang akan membawa Mingyu kembali ke  _ Asgard.  _

“Jihoon!  _ Asgard  _ emang rumah gue. Tapi di  _ Midgard  _ gue juga punya rumah. Dan itu lo! Gue gak bisa janji bisa balik ke sini kapan, tapi gue bakalan balik!”

Mingyu menghilang setelahnya. Menyisakan pola asing di atas tanah lapang itu. Jihoon tersenyum tipis mengingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Mingyu sebelum laki-laki itu pulang ke rumahnya. “Gue bakalan tungguin dan jaga rumah lo disini kok Ming. tenang aja.” bisik Jihoon pelan.

  * ••



Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Pameran yang dulu dipersiapkan oleh Jihoon sukses besar. Dia juga sudah lulus kuliah dan sedang menekuni karirnya sebagai fotografi dengan obyek utama langit. Jihoon sangat menyukai langit sejak Mingyu pulang ke  _ Asgard.  _ Alasannya sesederhana ia berharap saat dirinya menatap langit, Mingyu turun dari sana dengan senyum konyolnya. 

Namanya yang melambung tinggi tentu juga menambah jam kerja Jihoon. Dirinya semakin sibuk dengan berbagai permintaan  _ client  _ dari berbagai bidang. Dan proyek yang kali ini ia pegang adalah sebuah buku yang sedang gencar membahas langit dan bagaimana dia menghubungkan semua orang. Jihoon suka dengan konsep bukunya. Dan dia menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu dua bulan lalu—pikirnya lumayan mendistraksi kerinduannya atas sosok Kim Mingyu.

“Ji, gue balik ya! Udah malem nih. Lo jangan kebanyakan begadang.” Wonwoo sudah siap dengan tas dan barang-barangnya. Hari ini laki-laki berkacamata itu membantu Jihoon mencuci beberapa film hasil  _ hunting _ -nya beberapa hari lalu. Jihoon yang tengah fokus dengan layar di hadapannya hanya berdehem. Tangannya sibuk menggerakkan kursor dan mengatur pencahayaan foto yang baru selesai dicuci.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi. Hanya tersisa Jihoon sendirian. Ia menekan tombol  _ save  _ lalu meregangkan badannya. Jihoon berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman bersoda dari sana. Baru saja Jihoon meminum separuh isinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ada getaran hebat yang membuat kaleng minuman bersoda itu berpindah dari tempat awalnya.

Jihoon mengira ada gempa. Tidak setelah suara dentuman keras serta lampu studionya padam membuatnya terkejut. Jihoon teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Hari dimana pertama kali dia bertemu Mingyu. Ia kini berharap dirinya tidak sedang berdelusi karena terlalu lama berharap. Kakinya bergerak lebih dulu daripada akalnya, Jihoon berlari ke tanah lapang tempat dirinya bertemu—juga berpisah—dari Mingyu dua tahun lalu sambil berdoa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu ada di sana, dengan baju armornya, jubah merah dan palu abu-abu kebanggannya.

Lama tidak berolahraga serta terlalu lama duduk di depan monitor membuat napas Lee Jihoon terengah-engah hanya dengan menyusuri alang-alang—sebenarnya faktor rasa  _ excited  _ yang terlalu membuncah juga turut menjadi faktor. Laki-laki itu menyisir alang-alang terakhir, mengizinkan melihat sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi depan jubah merah yang memunggunginya dengan gagah.

“Hei! Kim Mingyu, anak dari Thor, putra dari Odin si Penguasa Sembilan Dunia!” 

— _ end _

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis Gyuhoon. haha. Also pertama kalinya bikin fakfiksi demigod. secara umum plot AU ini terinspirasi dari The Avengers series yang judulnya tentu saja Thor. haha.


End file.
